lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/BIOMECHA Sins
Notice: More franchises may be added if my mood gets worse. First of all, I'm doing this for the same reason as my previous sins for my own custom franchises; I'm angry. Well, not quite angry, but things aren't really going my way with all the testing and scraping my arm on the wall and stuff. As such, BIOMECHA is the next thing to be sinned. I'm aware it's not my most liked franchise, so the exposure of it's sins shouldn't concern too many of you. And no, none of these apply to my collaboration BIOMECHA reboot show, as that is trying to improve off of these shortcomings. Also, this is all done in good fun and shouldn't be taken seriously. # I had a perfectly good opportunity to use my existing BIOMECHA: The Helmet of Power poster, but no, instead I get an image from War of the Worlds and plaster the Helmet of Power from the existing poster. #The Helmet of Power looks like it would belong to a specific templar of space knights in robes that come after the number 10. Hint hint. #Sins on me for not being able to make Paisenuef's image any bigger. Sure, I had my mousewheel attached to my dad's computer for Spore (I use this one now since that one broke, sorry dad, you still have that one from work), but I'm still too lazy to go into Mecabricks and redesign the danged image. #Paisenuef's mask is made to look like Takua's, but it just comes off as wrong. #Cell shading for no reason, as BIOMECHA is a stop motion film. #I legitimately denied Paise being a Takua ripoff when Ant asked. #The Stone Warrior Scout face does not blend well with the red head. Sure, LDD has a lack of prints, as usual, but there's no denying that I picked this one over many, better looking on red, ones. #Crown is orange. I get there's copper and stuff, but that should be metallic; sure, the copper color is discontinued, but you can still use it via legacy colors. #Know, Know is not a Vakama ripoff. # He's a Tahu ripoff. #I Know these puns are getting kind of annoying, but there's Know way I'm quitting them anytime soon. Pun Master exists for a reason, yo. #I don't see how a human sized candle could be held in the fingers of a 90 foot mecha, and not be completely covered. # Kanohi and Hafu; I'm not even trying with the "It's not a Bionicle ripoff!" impression at this point. #That chaingun is way too big to be held by this guy. Not that he's even holding it. #"Identical twins with the same mind" cliche has already lost it's charm before 9. And yes, me, Trigger, of all people, is saying this. # Why would Kanohi and Hafu have such an inherently different design from before? They are supposed to be the same model; Einstein can't just switch the souls from armature to armature, you know! #Suddenly the gatling gun has transparent studs and a barrel; keep in mind this is the past design, not the future one. # "Luiz" is on his torso, even though you need to be deag to think "Luiz" sounds anything like "Mahoganer". #How DO you pronounce Mahoganer? This is going to be the Cthulhu debate all over again! #Not to mention the gif one. #Gee, I sure do love when my crossbow is loaded with literally nothing! #Jaller's head just makes Mahoganer look like an alien. Mahoganer may be a Jaller ripoff, but there's no excusing this. # Shouldn't the eyes be black on the past design? Better yet, didn't I write that they all had green eyes in the script? #Ona sounds too much like Anna, which is going to get us onto Frozen turf. # My pun skills duck. #Nothing shows off how oar-able they are more than that. #Isn't is awesome when your blaster arm is always facing down? #The eyes are completely empty on this guy, not to mention he's supposed to have one really small one and one really big one. #Dig; she's not a stone or earth based one, why name her DIG? #Robotic Jaundice. # There isn't much of a reason for her design to be feminized, she's a robot. #How CAN a man's soul make a female with no female involvement? #Hulk's original design but with a laser eye and Trypophobia-ized. #Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT search up Trypophobia under any circumstances. I could warn you all day, but that's not what I'm here for. #I'm pretty sure male characters aren't supposed to have more-noticeable eyelashes than female ones. #That laser-eye is completely solid, making it look more like a frozen chunk of coagulated blood rather than a laser. #Sin on me for how disgusting I am. #The green eye should also be transparent. #That chain doesn't connect to anything, as far as I am concerned. It looks like it's connecting to the gun, but it isn't. # What exactly is his staff made of? He's the size of The Empire State Building, where could he get all that material from? #There's an eyeball on Likuta's chest for not much of a reason. Snake from Space Police III reference? Unlikely, but possible. # Snake staff with an ammonite on it. I might as well be under the influence. #Blank eyes on the head, once again, making him essentially a cycloptic villain, which brings me to me potentially making him a Bill Cipher ripoff, which leads me to- #Spray can tool sure does make it look believable, eh? # Anguis is supposed to have the jaw of the head damaged, not the right side of his face. #How CAN a head fit on a snake as long as an overturned Space Needle? #Red line on the head for no real reason. #Skeletal torso with ski poles. Yep, I'm definitely impaired. #Yellow eyes instead of green ones. I Know this is the second one, but I thought I would only break that rule for the villains (red) and humans (brown and blue). #This mask is really unfitting for BIOMECHA. Mecabricks DOES have a really limited parts variety, but there's no excusing this. #I know I meant for these to be new molds, but the leg piece stuck between the hips looks... I don't even know how to describe it. #Image is too small, once again, plus opaque background. #Those shoulderpads are so barely noticeable I don't know why I added them. #Elder doesn't look any older than the other BIOMECHA, unless you count the dull shade of green, AND he looks more like a Halo character than anything else. # Drill is not a really fitting weapon for this guy, I'm sorry. #Titanium metallic doesn't blend well with olive green. #I get I was trying to make him look younger than Elder or whatever, but Azur doesn't fit well with the brown, gray, and orange color palette of BIOMECHA. #That "brown" color looks more like a rusted red than anything else. #My fiftieth fricking use of that muscular torso print. And yellow eyes. # Look, I get my BIOMECHA designs may have been denser back in the day, but there's no excusing Squidley looking like an overgrown Octodad. #Head studs are visible on the eyes, despite Mecabricks having the standard "Voodoo Ball" Mixel eyeballs avaliable. #Exposed studs on where the squid's eyes should be and on the Creeper torso/leg combination. #Why not have tentacles for legs if you have eight of them for arms? #Squidley is a ####### to everyone. #Studs are exposed on where the eyes are. #Only three colors? black, white, and olive green are all good colors, yes, but why just those? The rest of them have tons of color; not just three! Sin Count: 66. Verdict: Lel 66 is only one 6 off of the number of evil. This furthers supports my theory that BIOMECHA is dee occult. Oh yeah, and if you want to make colored text, enter this into the source editor; TEXT Category:Blog posts